


To Be Free (Or Die Trying)

by late_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's out of Hell, Bromance, College, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, Lady Luck's on a roll, No Beta, Post Sacrifice, Season/Series 08, Sort of AU, Un'betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's out of hell, attempting to put his shattered life back together, some place far away from the Winchester brothers. </p>
<p>Kevin Tran wants to be free of the prophet of the Lord curse. So while the Winchesters are gone, he makes a run for it, trying to flee destiny.</p>
<p>As Lady Luck would have it, they both end up at the same place: college. </p>
<p>Let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Free (Or Die Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wintrsoldier on Tumblr for the idea. 
> 
> Also, despite what the tags say, this is a lot of Adam/Kevin bromance.
> 
> Also, there may be pairing later on. Just warning you.

First day of college.  

 

Adam never imagined that he would ever have to repeat the “first day” of college ever again. That being said it wasn’t really his “first day” if he’d had a “first day” in the past. But seeing as his “first day” felt like it had happened centuries ago, he doesn't really think that this couldn’t be counted as a “first day.”

 

Not that he cared. Really. He was just trying to pick up the remains of his life and move on. As if you could move on from centuries of hell. Adam didn’t really consider himself a “risk taker” but he was willing to make the exception once. And the risk was going back to college and living in a dorm with people. Strangers. He could get to know them, if he thought he could trust them. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he could trust anyone anymore.

 

So, finally gaining the courage to approach the building, Adam got up off the bench he had been stationed at and entered with the room number 214 dwelling in his head.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

The room was bare.

 

Not that Adam actually expected anything to be in the room. A navy blue carpet that went well with the off white walls.  Two beds, two night stands and two desks that sat opposite the beds. That was it. Nothing exciting. It wasn’t meant to be.

 

The only thing Adam knew for sure at this point was that he had a roommate. And that the thought of a roommate terrified him. From big things like, “He’s going to wonder about my nightmares” too stupid, little things like “Is he going to hate me?”

  
Adam hoped that they could at least talk to each other civilly, unlike his last roommate who was constantly trying to pick a fight with him.

 

Adam awkwardly sat on the bed on the right side, unsure of what to do with himself. He could go down to the lobby or he could wait and see if his roommate shows.

 

He really had been lucking out lately. He’d managed to get some sympathy from people by claiming that he had no memories and no family to speak of. Someone had suggested college after she fed him a small home cooked meal, which was more than he ever asked from her.

 

It was a slight struggle, getting loans for college from the bank for school, mostly because he didn’t exist anymore. So he begrudgingly used the name Adam Winchester since anyone could look up the “recent” death of Adam Milligan. So, he silently hoped that no one looked too deeply into the fact that “Adam Winchester” didn’t exist either.

 

God he really hated using that name but he long ago accepted that it was the name he would have to use now, even though it still felt weird introducing himself as “Adam Winchester.” He hoped that if his dear brothers ever found his file for some reason, they wouldn’t expect it. Or suspect that it was him. Maybe they’d write it off as a coincidence.  

 

It’s not like they would expect him to take the name of the family that destroyed his life.

 

At least, that’s what Adam told himself when he signed all the paperwork needed.

 

If Adam was honest with himself, he’d tell himself that he wasn’t really angry at the Winchesters anymore. He’d tell himself that he didn’t really feel anything towards the Winchesters except a little resentment. He’d tell himself that he took the surname “Winchester” because he wanted them to find him, not because he didn’t want to be found.

 

But he was a liar. Especially to himself. So he told himself that he was pissed at Dean and Sam. He told himself that he took their name to make sure he wasn’t found. He told himself over and over that despite using the name “Winchester,” he was still “Adam Milligan” and nothing was going to change that. He felt like it was a giant identity crisis.

 

It was really just more lies for the pot. That’s all it was.

 

So here he was, sitting on a bed in a college dorm room, waiting for a person that he didn’t know to get here and to start his new “happy life” at college and pretend that nothing happened.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kevin Tran was a prophet of the Lord. And he did not want to be. Not if being a prophet meant giving up everything he ever loved to go translate some historical stones only to have his sacrifices and efforts go to waste when the Winchester brothers didn’t even finish the trials.

 

All that time, for nothing. Moments in his life he will never get back.

 

So he left. There was nothing left for him with Sam and Dean. Sure there were more old as dirt rocks to translate but to be honest, that was more time he wouldn’t get back. How much translating would go to waste?

 

He took what he could fit in a bag and went back to college. Lady Luck must have pitied him because he got a fairly easy ride back in, despite dropping of the face of the Earth for months in the eyes of the law.

 

And so, here he stood, with a single bag slung around his shoulder in front of room 214, ready to run away from whatever grand plan God had in mind from him.

 

He knew he couldn’t run forever, but he could sure as hell try.

 

So, with little hesitation, he entered the dorm room to find another person there on bed to the right. If Kevin didn’t know any better, he’d think the guy was a way younger version of Dean. The guy looked up at him when he entered the room. Nothing was said for at least five minutes. Just staring.

 

Kevin finally took a few steps forward and extended his hand out, “Kevin Tran.”

 

The guy looked at him before standing up off the bed, leaving his bag there and taking Kevin’s hand, “Adam Winchester.”

 

And Kevin felt himself freeze.


End file.
